sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Karma Labs
Karma Labs is an organization bent on creating new scientific discoveries and helping both mankind and mobiankind alike for the better. Personnel Leaders: Albert the Ferret (Founder and Leader in present timeline) :Albert created Karma Labs after realizing how much better the world would be if it didn't have to deal with weapons such as guns or swords and instead used traditional science to fight battles. His division is known as the Head of Research and Intelligence. Eloise the Snake (Co-founder and Co-leader in present timeline) :She created Karma Labs alongside Albert in order to support his ideas of a better world and to access more advanced science than ever possible. She works with Albert in the Head of Research and Intelligence. Klutx the Wolverine (Leader in future timeline) :After a war in the future between G.U.N and Karma, Klutx takes over Karma and steers it in the new direction of providing the planet with more friendly and environmentally safe means of science. He works in the division known as New Karma. Oria the Tanuki (Co-leader in future timeline) :Following Klutx's advice and recieving her father's illusionary techniques, Oria begins assisting Klutx and Karma with thier research to better understand her abilities. She works alongside Klutz in the New Karma division. Scientists: Augustine the Fruit Bat (Active in both timelines) :Augustine and his divison work on exploring and studying the laws of life and death, their goal is to determine what makes someone capable of living and dying. He leads the Cycle division. Jasmine the Aardvark (Active in both timelines) :Jasmine and her division's focus is the research and remedy of illnesses. They wish to help others fight off deadly infections, diseases and plaques using potions and shots. She leads the Cure All division. Friday the Sparrow (Active in present timeline only) :Friday's division works on studying the planet's life force and resources. Friday believes that the inhabitants of the planet may hold an important key and he wants to uncover it. He leads the Lifestream division. Zenia the Koala (Active in present timeline only) : Zenia's divison works on solving the mysteries of space and they want to determine if it's possible to visit other galaxies or not. She heads the Nova division. Montreal the Walrus (Active in future timeline only) :Montreal and his division work to uncover the secrets of magic and wish to determine how they could apply magic to science to strengthen both. He leads the Crystal division. and, Prairie the Butterfly (Active in future timeline only) :Prairie and her division work in the study of time travel. They wish to learn it's secrets in order to help restore the planet after the war between G.U.N and Karma. She leads the Butterfly divison. Divison Workers Each division has three workers who assist their leader in work. Head of Research and Intelligence: Knack the Mole:She is the receptionist for Karma Labs. Tony the Rat:He runs errands for Karma Labs. and, Julie the Chinchilla:She helps Eloise and Albert with translating others during meetings. New Karma: Gad the Mole:Knack's son who performs the same tasks as his mother. Sandy the Rat:Tony's daughter who performs the same tasks as her father. and, Marth the Chinchilla:Julie's son who performs the same tasks as his mother. Cycle: Exi the Eagle:He digs up records of instances where someone defied life or death. Ayso the Spirit: She uses her memories of the past to help with research. and, Raymond the Tortoise:He is used to test the divison's findings. Cure All: Georgia the Monkey:She mixes up potions for testing and research. Harry the Poodle:He works at Karma's pharmacy and keeps their tools in check. and, Roxie the Platypus:She is used to test the divison's findings. Lifestream: Luke the Ox:He creates the gadgets for the division. Journ the Echidna:He keeps a log of the division's findings. and, Mox the Jaguar:He tests the gadgets on the planet's life force. Nova: April the Raccoon:She sends probes and rockets into the atmosphere to test their resistances. Candy the Bee:She runs the simulators and designs the probes and rockets. and, Honor Belrose:She runs the mathematics through the computer and estimates the safety of a trip into space. Crystal: Jack the Hedgehog:He uses his magic to see if it is susceptible to influence to traditional science. Harley the Tiger:She uses her magic to see if it and science share any common ground. and, Amber the Hyena:She uses traditional machinery to see if she can alter magic's properties. and, Butterfly: Chuck the Rabbit:He reads up the history of time travel and presents it. Rosa the Cat:She play video games to see if any of them share a basis in the idea of time travel. and, Stephen the Skunk:He watches movies to get a better grasp on the idea of time travel. Field Agents William the Squirrel:He is used to gather intel on G.U.N and other organizations. Coffee the Wolverine:She is used to elimnate threats. Neo the Tanuki:He's used to distract enemy agents. Judy the Armadillo:She's used to keep an eye on potential traitors. Scott the Chipmunk:He's used to question those who would be harmful to Karma. and, Nancy Eri:She's used when Karma needs muscle. Category:Groups/Organizations